


Gingerbread

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gingerbread Houses, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are never gonna let that go are you? I almost make skynet one time and I get mocked the rest of my life.” Tony complained. “Well, at least twelve percent of the rest of your life.” Bruce shot back with a smirk. “I regret allowing you to become friends with Pepper. I take it back, you’re not allowed to talk to Pepper, Rhodey, or Happy ever again.” Tony declared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.  
> Also a huge thank you to http://knitpool.tumblr.com/ not only for the inspiration for this story, but for allowing me to post it with lines from the original works in question. I do have it on great authority though, that in the original Bruce baked the gingerbread himself. Well done Bruce, way more involved than I've ever been willing to get. :) Find the inspiration for Tony and Bruce getting their gingerbread on here:  
> http://knitpool.tumblr.com/post/135079552797/in-which-the-science-bros-science-the-hell-out-of  
> http://knitpool.tumblr.com/post/135115019062/science-bros-continue-with-their-gingerbread-house

An empty box that had once contained a gingerbread house kit sat on the counter and the pieces of the structure were laid out in neat orderly rows. Glass bowls of candies and little jars of glittering sugar in various colors were set out in neat groupings, and a piping bag of icing was carefully filled and waiting to be used. Bruce had his glasses on and was reading the directions with the type of concentration Tony was used to seeing him give to quadratic equations and chemical formulas, and Tony was sure he knew why.

Over the last few days Darcy had been organizing the decoration of the Avengers floors. There were glittering snowflakes hanging from the hallway ceilings, garlands sweeping across walls, lights framing windows, and a huge live tree on the communal floor strung with lights and gold garland just waiting for night to fall so it could be decorated by the whole group. Pepper had even agreed to reschedule a meeting so she could be there for dinner and tree trimming. Darcy was ecstatic, and anything that made Darcy happy, well Bruce was on board for. Even if he wouldn’t admit his interest in the young woman.

“Wow Bruce, you’re really taking this Christmas prep seriously.” Tony teased coming up alongside him.

“I always liked Christmas and haven’t really had the opportunity to do anything like this in years. This should be fun.,” he said with a smile. Tony valiantly refrained from mentioning that he’d spent the last two Christmases at the tower and could very well have done this before Darcy got involved. Instead he turned his attention to the imperfect pieces of pre-made gingerbread.

“You have the angles all wrong Brucey, this thing is never going to stay up.” Tony commented with a frown, pulling a laser tool out of his pocket. Bruce looked up from the directions, watching Tony check the angles of the pieces.

“We shouldn’t have to do math for gingerbread houses Tony.” Bruce argued.

“Blasphemy, we always need math.” Tony complained in a faux scandalized tone.

“After all,” Bruce continued as if Tony hadn’t spoken, “it’s not like we’re making gingerbread murder-bot houses.” Bruce teased.

“You are never gonna let that go are you? I almost make skynet one time and I get mocked the rest of my life.” Tony complained.

“Well, at least twelve percent of the rest of your life.” Bruce shot back with a smirk.

“I regret allowing you to become friends with Pepper. I take it back, you’re not allowed to talk to Pepper, Rhodey, or Happy ever again.” Tony declared sliding the directions out of Bruce’s hands.

“You know, there are three more kits in the pantry if you want to make one.” Bruce said rolling his eyes.

“Fine and mine will be far superior because I will be using math, as a proper scientist should.” Tony declared with a sniff. Bruce narrowed his eyes at Tony’s retreating back, challenge accepted. He was going to science the shit out of this gingerbread house.

An hour later Darcy walked into the communal kitchen to start dinner and saw Bruce had two walls assembled and was doing something math related on his laptop. Tony on the other hand had erased the grocery lists and reminders from the huge white board and instead had drawn a gingerbread house diagram and had a series of complicated equations written under it. He had his own kit spread out and two pieces standing, yet for some reason not connected to each other.

“Guys, you are seriously sucking the fun out of making gingerbread houses.” Darcy said with a sigh causing both men to jump.

“Darcy, I didn’t hear you come in.” Bruce said a faint flush ghosting over his cheeks.

“Math is fun Short Stack.” Tony admonished.

“You’re making this way too complicated. You build the little house, add the roof and then get all fun and detailed with the decorations. The pieces are pre-made, no math necessary.” Darcy told them as she started filling a huge stock pot with water.

Bruce looked at Darcy as she set the water to boil and started making tomato sauce, closing his lap top as he contemplated her words. Ignoring Tony and the directions, he soon had all four walls standing. He knew better than to add the roof until the icing holding the walls had set, so he stood and walked over to Darcy.

“Need any help?” he asked.

“Thought you were sciencing gingerbread?” Darcy asked with a cheeky smile.

“Got my walls up, just need the icing to harden before I can add the roof.” Bruce replied with a shrug. Darcy looked over her shoulder at his in progress house.

“Just don’t let those walls get too stuck in place, it’s meant to be enjoyed, not just looked at from afar.” Darcy told him with a soft smile. Bruce couldn’t help but follow her meaning, even if he was afraid to hope for what it meant.

“I’ll do my best,” he promised softly.  
Darcy beamed at him before gesturing toward the pantry.

“There’s four big, crusty loaves of bread in there and a bowl of homemade garlic butter in the fridge. You could slather those suckers up for me.” Darcy said before turning back to her pile of tomatoes.

“More lube is always better,” Tony commented from across the room.

“Don’t you have gingerbread you have to suck the fun out of?” Darcy asked without looking at him.

“And what are you going to be sucking?” Tony asked, yelping when a piece of tomato hit him in the back of the head.

“So touchy,” he muttered, using a dish towel to wipe at his hair.  
Bruce snickered as he started work on the garlic bread, ignoring Tony complaining in the background.  
By the time the huge pot of sauce was simmering and the six boxes of spaghetti boiling away, Bruce had finished coating the bread in garlic butter and added the roof to his gingerbread house. Clint and Nat came into the kitchen, Clint sniffing the air like a blood hound.

“Darcy, you are a cooking goddess among mortals and I will lay offerings at your feet in the form of farm fresh produce as often as you want if you keep cooking for us.” Clint vowed dramatically.

“I accept my due worship and gladly look forward to your offerings.” Darcy said kissing him on the cheek before sliding the baking sheet with two of the loaves of bread on it into the oven. Bruce handed her the other sheet trying not to feel jealous that Clint got a kiss on the cheek, and to ignore Tony smirking as he finally started placing the rest of the pieces on the board.

“What’s this the limited edition M. C. Escher gingerbread house?” Nat teased looking at Tony’s odd wall placement.

“Funny, you’re absolutely hysterical Natalie.” Tony deadpanned not looking up from his work. Clint snickered, it was well known Tony only called her Natalie when he was actually annoyed by her. Nat snagged a gumdrop from one of the bowls and followed Clint over to the pool table.

“Bruce, come taste this.” Darcy said holding up a wooden spoon full of sauce. Bruce dutifully sampled the sauce and made an approving yum sound.

“Good? I changed the recipe a little to work better with the tomatoes I got this week.” Darcy informed him.

“It’s fantastic, you could do this professionally.” Bruce complimented.

“Nah, then it’ll be work. I’d rather just feed the people I care about, you all appreciate it more. Plus if there’s ever been a group of people that deserve food made with love it’s you lot.” Darcy said running her fingers through his hair. Bruce couldn’t help but lean into the touch, almost purring in pleasure.

“Oh will you just kiss her already?” Tony blurted out exasperated.  
Bruce froze, eyes he didn’t remember closing snapping open as he looked down at Darcy in embarrassed horror. To his surprise Darcy didn’t seem put off or annoyed, instead she was smiling up at him with that same soft smile she seemed to save just for him.

“Yeah Bruce, kiss her already.” Darcy encouraged. Bruce desperately wanted to look around and make sure the others weren’t staring at them the way he knew they were. He swallowed hard, torn by indecision.

“You, you don’t have to…just because Tony…” he trailed off nervously. Darcy huffed an amused breath and put the spoon down before stepping closer to him.

“I never do anything I don’t want to, and I’m sure as hell not going to start just because Tony says.,” she told him, a challenge shining in her bright blue eyes.

Bruce gently cupped her cheek, doing his best to ignore his watching friends, and gently pressed his lips to Darcy’s. Despite her words and actions, Bruce was still surprised when she immediately began to kiss him back. Tilting her head for a better angle, Darcy encouraged him to deepen the kiss by nipping at his bottom lip then soothing the sting with her tongue. Bruce groaned and opened to her, his tongue chasing hers, his hands buried in her hair as he walked her back from the stove and up against the island. It wasn’t until Bruce heard a crash and Tony yelling that he realized he’d lifted Darcy onto the counter top and had two handfuls of her backside, with her legs had locked around his waist.

“I think we got a bit carried away,” Bruce said pulling back to look up at her.

“Some of us more literally than others,” Darcy answered with a cheeky smirk that caused him to blush.

“We should…” Bruce trailed off.

“Continue this later? I agree. For now though, I need to make sure the sauce doesn’t burn and you might want to help Tony clean up.” Darcy said, unhooking her legs and pushing him back far enough to be able to slide to her feet. She kissed him quickly before returning to the stove, leaving a red cheeked Bruce looking at Clint, Nat, and Tony.

“You hound,” Clint teased.

“He’s been repressed for too long,” Nat said grinning.

“I’d be pissed about my smashed master piece, except you’re known for smashing and it was a worthy sacrifice if the result is you know, this.” Tony declared waving a hand vaguely between Bruce and Darcy.

“Thanks,” Bruce replied quietly, his cheeks flushed. Bruce rounded the counter to help pick up the big pieces of gingerbread, while one of the tower Roombas rolled over the crumbs. Clint wandered over to the island, stealing a few pieces of candy as he looked over the setup they had going.

“This actually kinda looks like fun.,” he commented with a wistful smile.

“There are two more kits in the pantry if you want to try it.” Darcy offered.

“One of them is mine arrow-head.” Tony declared popping up to glare at Clint.

“Fine, Nat and I will make the other one.” Clint agreed rolling his eyes.

“What if I want to make my own.” Natasha teased walking into the kitchen.

“Jarvis can order one for each of us and have it delivered by the time dinner is ready.” Tony offered, already placing the order on his tablet.

“We’re decorating the tree after dinner.” Darcy objected with a frown.

“No reason we can’t do both.” Bruce replied, dumping the last of the broken gingerbread pieces in the trash.

“All set, the kits will be here in an hour.” Tony said gleefully. Darcy couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. As she turned back to the sauce, the others gathered around the island to discuss how they were going to decorate their gingerbread houses.

By the time they’d all gathered around the long table for dinner, everyone was excited about trimming the tree and making gingerbread houses. Conversation was lively as they ate together. After they remains of the meal had been cleaned up, the team and friends moved into the living room portion of the communal floor. Three large boxes of various types of ornaments were lined up on the long coffee table, Dum-E and U having brought them up from storage while they all ate.

“Jarvis, drop my needle.” Tony ordered with a nostalgic smile at Pepper. A jazzy version of Jingle Bells began to play as Pepper hooked an arm around Tony’s waist, leaning into his side with a happy smile.

“Are these all Avengers ornaments?” Steve asked lifting a little purple bow ornament with a grin.

“Yup, those are Avengers, the next box is red and gold ball ornaments, and the last one is a mix of random ones.” Darcy explained reaching into the Avengers box and pulling out a little beaded red and black spider, hanging it on the tree.

“It’s not just the team either,” Pepper let them all know slipping away from Tony and lifting the top tray up to reveal another one underneath.

“We have telescopes for Jane,” Pepper continued holding up a glittery silver telescope.

“For Darcy we have IPods,” Pepper said passing her a miniature replica of her beloved IPod, complete with Team Science sticker on the back.

“Then for me, replica Louboutin’s.” Pepper finished grinning as she held up a miniature shoe.

“It’s the shoes, you made a miniature of the shoes Pepper, you know what the shoes do to me.” Tony cooed tugging her into his arms.

“None of that, it’s family time.” Darcy admonished hanging the IPod ornament on the tree next to Bruce’s Hulk fists.

“Says the woman that was complicit in the destruction of tasty property when snogging Banner in the kitchen.” Tony teased refusing to release his hold on Pepper.

“Darcy and Bruce did what now?” Jane asked, her head whipping toward her friend in surprise.

“Oh yeah, it was epic. They got pretty carried away, Darcy literally when Bruce lifted her onto the counter. Of course that’s when Tony’s partially erected gingerbread house got knocked over.” Clint said as he boosted Nat up to place their ornaments near the top of the eight foot tree.

“This is joyous news friends, it is a great boon to mate at Yuletide.” Thor declared clapping Bruce on the shoulder. Bruce flushed, ducking his head at the words of his friend.

“Thanks Thor,” Darcy said smiling as she passed Bruce another ornament giving him the perfect excuse to move away from Thor.  
Jane gave Darcy a look saying she’d be wanting details later as they all set to placing the ornaments on the tree. Laughter rang through the air as the friends all decorated the tree together. Finally only the large star was left and Thor lifted Jane high into the air so she could settle the topper on the tree.

“It is only fitting that one who studies the stars should put this one in its place.” Thor declared as he boosted her up.  
Once the star was in place they all stood back and admired their handy work, enjoying the colorful, glittering sight. The elevator opened with a soft chime and Dum-E trundled out pulling a large rolling cart loaded down with six gingerbread house kits.

“Oh good, they’re here.” Tony crowed running forward to claim one of the boxes. Darcy laughed at his enthusiasm and helped Jane move the building and decorating necessities to the long dining table. Bruce moved his mostly completed house while Steve retrieved the two unopened ones from the pantry.  
Tony and Bruce sat at the corner of the table, picking up their earlier discussion about proper gingerbread construction.

“I really think the reason you’re having such a problem is you aren’t using the royal icing.” Bruce insisted as he watched Tony struggle to get his walls to stay in place.

“There is nothing wrong with this icing, it’s fine, these premade walls are just uneven.” Tony argued.

“Darcy, make them stop arguing, they’re sucking the fun out of this.” Clint complained tossing a gumdrop at Tony, grinning when it bounced off the other man’s head.

“Sorry, last time I distracted Bruce around gingerbread there was collateral damage, I refuse to be responsible for that kind of carnage twice in one day.” Darcy said not taking her eyes off the house she was attaching a roof to. Bruce flushed, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  
Finally, after much laughing, teasing, and tossing of candy, nine fully decorated gingerbread houses lined the center of the table.

“Did you really need super glue?” Bruce asked Tony with a smirk as his sipped his steaming ginger tea.

“I’m Iron Man, so yes.” Tony answered.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jane wondered.

“It’s his go to reason for anything he doesn’t feel like explaining.” Pepper answered smiling as she laid her head on Tony’s shoulder.

“I thought that was ‘cause science’.” Steve quipped wrapping his large hands around a mug of hot chocolate.

“That one’s not Tony specific though.” Nat pointed out.

“You need more green.” Tony commented frowning at Bruce’s red and white themed house, ignoring the banter going on around him.

“No, I don’t.” Bruce answered wrapping an arm around Darcy’s shoulders.

“Leave Bruce alone,” Pepper admonished as she leaned forward to snag a peppermint off the table. Clint reached out and grabbed three jars of different colored sugar, idly juggling them as he chatted with Thor about Midgardian holiday traditions. They were all distracted from talking by impromptu show of talent for a while before Tony turned to Bruce again.

“I still think you need more green, Christmas is red and green.” Tony insisted. Bruce sighed, tipping his head backwards wearily. Darcy shook with repressed laughter as Bruce leaned forward and grabbed a large green gumdrop no one had used, then plunked it down on the roof of his house.

“There, happy?” he asked arching an eyebrow at his friend.

“Ecstatic,” Tony replied grinning.  
Eventually the group slowly broke up, leaving Bruce and Darcy cleaning up the last of the mess.

“I…uh, I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable earlier, getting so carried away.” Bruce said not looking at her as he wiped down the table. Darcy put the last of the candy away in the cabinet and walked over to Bruce, placing her hand on his, stilling his movements as he wiped the already clean table.

“Bruce, if you ever do something that makes me uncomfortable trust me I’ll let you know. I got just as swept up in that amazing kiss as you did. In fact, I’d like to do it again, just without an audience this time.” Darcy assured him with a sincere smile.

“I’m no good at this, I’m very, very out of practice and not at all convinced you aren’t too good for me.” Bruce confessed with a wry smile.

“I’m rubbish at relationships myself, and you may not be convinced of your worthiness but I am. Look Bruce, I really, truly care for you and want to be with you. The only thing I ask is that if you want to be with me too, you try. Either things will work, or they won’t that’s life, there are never any guarantees. But I know you, I trust you, and I want this.” Darcy told him, her blue eyes locked with his brown willing him to believe her.  
Bruce looked into her eyes for a long time before a smile started to form. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across her lips.

“Feel like watching a movie?” he asked.

“Cuddling on your couch and watching fluffy Christmas movies?” Darcy asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Anything you want,” Bruce told her with a grin.

“Careful, I may take shameless advantage of permission like that.” Darcy warned teasingly.

“I like you shameless.” Bruce told her, his voice deeper and his arms tightening around her waist.

“What are we waiting for then?” she asked, her eyes darkening as she leaned into him.

Bruce stepped back from her long enough to toss the sponge he’d been using in the sink, before offering Darcy his hand. She immediately took it and walked with him to the elevator. As they rode to his floor in content silence, Darcy couldn’t help but lean into him, enjoying the contact. Bruce squeezed her hand, grinning as he led her into his apartment. As they settled down under a blanket on his couch, the opening sequence for Scrooge playing out on the screen, Bruce wrapped his arm around Darcy’s shoulders. Christmas was still almost two weeks away, but he was ready to go on record that it would be the best he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of tumblr, feel free to check out mine. http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
